Unwavering Emotions
by MeganePurinko
Summary: This was either a test or a coincidence. "Because we're friends... Well, as far as I'm concerned. Let's be friends. You're not a bad person, and you definitely look like you could use some of those... How's that sound?" I may not be Touya, but... In which there's companionable Freedomshipping (NxBel) and hints of other pairs. Isn't friendship great?


I used Japanese terminology because I really prefer the name to Bel to Bianca and I wanted to be as consistent as possible. So! In case you're confused:

Bel is Bianca, Dr. Araragi is Professor Juniper, Touya is Hilbert/Black/Insert Name Here, Choroneko is Purrloin, Minezumi is Patrat, Tabunne is Audino, Electric Rock Cave **(srsly?)** is Chargestone Cave, and the Live Caster is Xtransciever. Another quick fact is in Japanese; father/dad can be "tou-chan/san/sama" so that's why Bel gets a little confused. _Thank you Bulbapedia._

_**Real A/N:**_ I couldn't help it. It's been years and I still feel strongly towards Pokémon Black and White, and especially N. And I kept thinking about how wonderful N and Bel would make as a pair, however not exactly romantic because I'm still stuck between lovely Ferriswheelshipping and Isshushipping, though here, I'm using Touya instead of Touko because...I have a very precise headcanon for Touko—and especially her dynamic with N—and my characterization of Touya is a lot more flexible. I'm also oddly in love with Dualrivalshipping, but alas... Here, it'll just be mostly platonic Freedomshipping with smidgens of Isshushipping and Rebelshipping...and Dualrivalshipping maybe sort of? Ehh... N and Bel as friends are lovely! It's kinda sorta based off this partially translated strip I found (where N makes the cutest sad face ever when Bel says "Let's be friends!" and is, in fact, where the cover image is from) and a little from a scene in Black Adventures (which is better and gayer than this will ever be) where N and Bel bond on a beach over their daddy issues. Freedomshipping sure is great! Anyway... This is unedited for the most part.

This takes place sometime during or after the post-game in Pokémon Black and White, so there are spoilers, even if Bel doesn't know everything and don't you love dramatic irony? N's dragon is...somewhere. Pretend it went on a walk or something, please.

And _**yes**_, there is a literary allusion to Gatsby in here. Ohohoho. I'll shut up now. Sorry.

* * *

Bel has been accused of many things—several of them she concedes: flighty, clumsy, inept, shrill, ditsy... One word that tended to come up quite a bit though, was naïve. Usually by her father, her father claimed her too childish, too immature, too naïve to handle such beasts like Pokémon.

She couldn't handle journeys. Not like Cheren, who was endlessly mature and striving for improvement, and definitely not like Touya, who had been indisputably destined for greatness.

Bel knows she isn't cut out for it like _those_ two but she likes to believe her new passion of research wasn't due to giving up. Dr. Araragi was smart, confident, and Bel refused to think her mentor's hobby came from a type of failure.

She even trusted the blond enough to do field research by herself! If her mentor believed in Bel, then who was Bel to doubt that faith? No, she'd make not just Araragi, but Cheren and Touya proud of her, in her own way through her own strength.

...so either this was a coincidence or a test.

"Oh no..." Bel murmured in horror, dropping her notes to the grass at the sight of a slumped body in the middle of the field. Whoever it was, they weren't alone... Several Pokémon, including Choroneko and Minezumi, were beside the fallen figure. One Tabunne had even come out from hiding as they tended to and was trying to nurse the stranger.

A real gem to stumble upon in Pokémon research, but Bel always put her heart above her head.

"What happened?!" she demanded, rushing forward despite several Choroneko hissing at her to keep away. "Who is it? How badly are they hurt? What sort of treatment does...?"

Bel froze, recognizing 'them' in a heartbeat. Messy green hair that the Tabunne was brushing back mournfully, eyes she were sure a shade of matching emerald green screwed shut, and the slim, and the lanky build of a man she may not have been familiar with but knew and associated with the monsters who had harmed and stolen her beloved then Munna.

"_N_..." she breathed. "The King of Team Plasma..."

N was shaking and flushed, clear with fever, and Tabunne was suddenly ordering the Minezumi something in her language before turning to Bel with an eager glare. Bel flinched, somehow picking up on the message the pink Pokémon wanted to convey.

_**Are you going to help or not?**_

"We... We can't care for him here..." she found herself saying, tongue thick and heavy. "I-I... I live not too far in a little house... I have medicine and blankets... If he has a fever... I can take care of him... I-I..."

Tabunne nodded. She directed the other Pokémon, growling at Choroneko that hissed in dissent. The Minezumi didn't seem to argue, instead gathering up to lift N and carry him. A Choroneko glanced at Bel, and she wasn't so naïve to not recognize a look of distrust, before assisting the others with further coaxing from Tabunne.

Tabunne sighed before turning back to Bel and gestured. Bel, both amazed and overcome, quickly gathered her fallen notes and mutely showed the group the way to her house.

Pokémon worked together when there was a common interest, in this case helping N. Dr. Araragi would definitely be pleased with such a finding, but Bel could only be dumbstruck by the amount of care and concern they displayed for the green-haired man. It wasn't unlike how her father, as overbearing as he was, tended for her when she was sick.

Bel...didn't know N. Not as well as Touya, and not even as well as Cheren. She wasn't there when N had reportedly 'disappeared', but she was there to see the effect it had on her two friends. She was curious, really...

The N she was 'acquainted with', if it could be called that, was Team Plasma's king, but also a passionate dreamer. Despite the association with Team Plasma, who she could safely denounce as villains, he was never particularly violent or malicious...even if he did protest Dr. Araragi and showed disdain for her research. Despite wanting to separate all trainers and Pokémon and finding battling to be a travesty, he never directly harmed them _or_ Touya for the sake of that dream. If anything he was..._pleasant_ about it, but still unsettling from beginning to end.

Bel was nervous at the idea of tending to such a person, even though she was sure N wouldn't hurt her. Besides, didn't Team Plasma dissolve? Going by when Cheren and Touya told her, even if they didn't, N no longer had any ties to them..._for some reason_.

What _was_ really unnerving, actually, was how the Pokémon were reacting to N. They really banded together, ignoring their differences, for someone who worked with people that didn't hesitate to harm or abuse other Pokémon. Even Tabunne, who should have been shy and expectably skittish around humans due to the usual adversity to battling found in her kind, didn't even hesitate to order other Pokémon around to take care of him.

Bel remembered Touya mentioning that N was raised by and with Pokémon, and she also recalled N referring to all Pokémon as his friends. She didn't consider that those feelings being mutual before, but here, they were apparent, even if she couldn't understand a single word of the Pokémon language.

When she let them into her cabin—built for the research and for a quick getaway; they didn't dither to make N at home, placing him on her bed, tucking him in, and fretting over blankets as he panted and sneezed when his cheek was prodded one too many times.

"Be gentle!" she couldn't help but scold at the same time as the Tabunne. Bel froze at that, silently watching as Tabunne stomped forward, shooing the others away.

_**Give him space!**_ Bel could practically hear before Tabunne delicately pulled the blanket covering N a bit higher. She patted his cheek and to Bel's further awe, emerald green eyes fluttered and he groaned.

The blonde hurriedly found her medical aid, pulling out a couple pills and pouring a glass of water. Bel sighed, rushing to the male's side and delicately pushing the pills through his lips before getting him to swallow with the water. Tabunne tugged her skirt a few times as a warning to be careful, but Bel carried on, licking her dry lips and watching as N coughed after consuming the medicine.

"Tou..." Bel blinked as that pale mouth formed. "Tou...?"

Emerald eyes flickered open. Bel stilled when confusion filled that gaze.

"You're not..."

_Your father... or...?_ She bit the inside of her cheek. _Touya? No, I'm just..._

"It's Bel. I'm friends with Touya, remember?" Bel tried to smile cheerily as she usually did, but it was hard. Even if it wasn't N's fault, he still stirred up such unpleasant memories. But yet, even if Bel didn't know exactly how innocent N was of Plasma's crimes, or if he wasn't even innocent at all, he was still injured, sick, and _needed_ treatment. She had to be civil for her own sake. "We never really talked, and... I'm not a hero, so..."

"Neither am I...so you shouldn't worry, Bel..." N's eyes drooped almost as if he were in a daze as Bel perked up. There were so many surprises today. Wasn't N so self-confident and assured of his being a hero? Then again, maybe this was part of the many things Touya and Cheren never told her about N...? "Yes, I... I remember you... The Shadow Triad..."

He trailed off, as if suddenly realizing the words could have come off the wrong way. Bel waited as he hesitated. Then he turned to Tabunne and his features lit up as the other smiled at him.

"You're really too kind, Tabunne... Thank you for looking out for me."

Tabunne giggled, sweet voice sounding like the tickling of bells before placing her paw on N's hand. She said something and N understood, nodding. Though his smile faltered a bit after a while and he glanced at Bel. Bel, heart skipping a beat, couldn't help but immaturely hope Tabunne hadn't said anything mean about her.

"Um...?"

"No, Tabunne, it's fine..." She might have seen a brief flicker of panic in N's eyes as he spoke a little too quickly for her to comprehend. "You don't have to... I like having my friends..."

Whatever he was saying, Tabunne wasn't having any of it, shushing him and then ordering all the other Pokémon away. They might have protested—N certainly did on their behalf if Bel had any doubt—but Tabunne was firm, and she only gave Bel an expectant look that she vaguely remembered from earlier when silently asking her to help N.

It was with that look that she led the other Pokémon out and left her and N alone. N let out a displeased moan.

"She thinks the others would just smother me." He didn't seem too happy as Bel looked at him in questioning. "For some reason, she...she thinks it's best if you care for me in her place. Though she promised some unkind things if something happened... I... I apologize..."

Bel couldn't help but smile. Really that _Tabunne_.

Then it hit her. _Wait.__** Me**__?! _**WHY**_?!_

"I'm not sure what she hopes to accomplish...but she is my friend and you are..." Here, N hesitated for some reason. "Touya's friend? If you're Touya's friend...you must be a kind trainer like he is..."

"Of course!" she burst out before bitterly adding, "Though it probably doesn't mean a difference to _you_... You hate trainers regardless, _right_ N-san?"

"I don't know."

Bel blinked twice in confusion. "Don't you? W-Well, you probably hate me anyway... I'm Dr. Araragi's assistant now, for your information. If you don't hate me for being a trainer, surely you hate me for being a researcher... Right?"

"I don't know." N repeated, staring up at the ceiling. "I..."

He glanced at her, eyes filled with an emotion she was unable to define and halting her on the spot. "Do you hate me, Bel-san?"

"I... No... No, I don't..." she muttered, a bit amazed with her own response. N seemed a little perplexed, furrowing his brow in a silent inquiry. Bel couldn't help but explain, "I don't _know_ you, N. I may be Touya's friend and... I... I don't even know what your relationship with Touya even is. So I don't know what to feel about you. But I don't think you're a bad person."

_Not with the way Pokémon look after you. Not with the way Tabunne cares for you..._

"You're kind..." N's eyes closed as he sighed, wiping a bit at his nose with his sleeve. He looked like a child, Bel couldn't help but notice. An uncertain, unsure child. He glanced at her again, and Bel wondered what kind of event a _child _would have to go through to give him such a wide, pitifully questioning stare. "No wonder... Touya believes in you..."

_What?_ Bel blushed despite herself, playfully scoffing as best she could. "Please. I'm a screw-up. Touya's just a nice guy. He believes the best in everyone, especially Cheren and I, regardless of who deserves it..."

"That sounds like the truth." N's smile then was rueful. "Touya was certainly that kind to me, even though he shouldn't have been... Even my own father believed me to be defective..."

"I'm sure he didn't mean that!" Bel immediately protested, ignoring the niggling anxiety pooling in her gut. "My dad doesn't exactly believe the best in me either, but that's just because he's worried... I'm sure yours is the same, so don't be like that... After all, considering how Pokémon care about you, your father must be even worse about it..."

_I'm saying this...and I don't even know what kind of person N's father is... But he's probably harsher than mine... Maybe he doesn't know how to convey himself? That may be why N seems to struggle with people... _**Oh**_._

"Did I say something wrong?" she wondered when she noticed N had turned onto his side, curling into a ball. He was shaking, and Bel worried if his fever had returned when a vengeance. She checked his forehead, ignoring N's sharp gasp, and pursed her lips. "Your temperature... It's going down, I think...?"

"Bel-san..."

"Yes?"

"What's...your father like?"

"My dad? Oh, he..." She stumbled a bit, face flushing all over again. "He's very overprotective. He tried to stop me early on back when I was still a trainer... He got better, but it still hurt that he wasn't supportive... And despite him wishing me luck, I still didn't..."

N didn't say anything as she fell silent. If anything, he was still turned away from her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she pondered N being ashamed...but that just didn't sound right, so she continued. "He's a good father... I want to make him proud... You're probably the same way. I bet your father is more worried about you than whatever accomplishment you may achieve... Any parent would fret over their child, right? Touya's mom is that way as well..."

"That's a nice dream," N murmured wistfully. "I envy you, being able to believe such a sentiment..."

Bel turned to him in confusion. Then she remembered. "R-Right, you're still in a rather poor shape... Hey, why don't you let me take care of you? I'll make you something to fill your stomach with, alright? I'm a decent enough cook, so let me try my best."

"_There are things that some people just don't deserve, no matter what they do, Bel..." Cheren says once and Bel back then could only wonder how the glasses-wearing youth grew up when she already thought of him as an adult before. "What happened to N...between him and that...man... N didn't deserve any of it."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I couldn't tell you the entirety of it even if I wanted to..."_

_I wonder..._

Bel boiled the soup she prepared, watching the pot keenly as she thought. _How many things about this guy have been kept from me? Not just from Cheren, but Touya probably knew more...and even he wouldn't tell me..._

Touya refused to disclose the detail of N's past in full. Cheren didn't push him, probably because he had seen whatever transpired between N and the real ruler of Plasma, Ghetsis... who Bel didn't know anything about aside from him being the most heartless of all. A despicable character, that N looked up to, perhaps... It's no wonder N would leave after knowing the truth. Bel certainly wouldn't had been able to handle it.

That in mind, she needed to be kinder to N. With everything that happened, Touya wouldn't have wanted anything for N other than tenderness. Bel could only wonder where N's father fit into all of this, but maybe he went missing?

Without his father, N probably didn't have anyone aside from Pokémon...and Touya. But Touya wasn't here right now, was he?

She prepared a bowl.

_Touya's not here...but I _can_ be here in his place._

"Sorry if it's a bit on the salty side..." Bel began, walking towards him with a tray carrying the bowl and a spoon. She set it down gently, picking up the bowl despite the heat and dipping the spoon into the liquid to get a dollop. "Here, I can feed you..."

N turned to face her only out of necessity, though he seemed to wear a stoic mask now. Bel could only keep smiling brightly and welcomingly. Cheren once told her that her smile could bring another to anyone's lips even if they didn't want to because it was so contagious. Maybe for N, it'd be the same?

"Here," she said, feeding him a spoonful. He flinched a bit as he swallowed, earning her to laugh apologetically. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that it was hot..."

"I-I deserve it," he coughed a bit before taking another bite when she offered. He shuddered as the boiling liquid traveled down his throat and Bel, taking notice because she wasn't that dense, proceeded to blow each spoonful before she fed him from then on. "You don't have to..."

"You don't have to be so harsh on yourself," she stated before N could finish. "I'm here to _help_ you, not hurt you..."

"Why?"

"Because we're friends." Bel said matter-of-factly before she thought about it a little and her smile returned, brighter than ever. "Well, as far as I'm concerned. Let's be friends. You're not a bad person, and you definitely look like you could use some of those... How's that sound?"

"You want a defective friend?" N asked, seeming both unimpressed and still repentant. "You say I'm not a bad person, but you don't know for sure..."

"But I can tell..."

"_No, you can't!_" he yelled suddenly, knocking over the tray and nearly causing Bel to drop the bowl, though some of the soup did splash onto her blouse, earning a yelp from the burning contact. N froze when he saw her shakily place the bowl aside, her trembling hand rubbing against the blatant stain and her gaze filled with pain and hurt. N looked stricken, and his eyes went glassy, his voice only shaking a little in the beginning. "S-See? _Defective_. I'm a monster..."

Bel, despite everything or maybe because of it, couldn't help but smack him. "You're not! Stop saying that! If you were, you wouldn't have looked at me like that when you saw me hurt!"

N rubbed the swell of his cheek blankly, and Bel's hand was trembling before she took a deep breath and sighed.

"_N_. N, look... I know I'm not exactly the best person to be telling you this, but it's true. You're not a monster. You're kind. You're kind to Pokémon and you're kind to _me_ when you're not trying to shut your heart away... So don't."

"Your Pokémon..."

"Hmm?"

"They said...you're very honest..." N mumbled, practically speaking into his hand. "When you were training, they said they only wanted to get stronger so you wouldn't be so hard on yourself... They worried...and they didn't care how strong they got as long as you were happy..."

"Were you really spying on all of us? Wow..." Bel couldn't help but laugh in order to lift the suddenly heavy atmosphere. "That's a little creepy, N... You shouldn't do that to your friends..."

"I thought you should have known... Though it's too late now... Pokémon research, right?" N's lips parted from behind his fingers, his hand gripping like he wanted to literally grasp the words that floated out. "I remember...you were with Araragi in Electric Rock Cave..."

"You were quite rude to the professor," Bel said, grabbing a towel from one of the cabinets to clean herself off. "But she wasn't too bothered and neither was Touya... They're very understanding, so you needn't apologize for your behavior. I'm sure they already forgive you."

"Araragi...she researched because she..."

"She wanted people to learn and understand more about Pokémon! I did, too..." Bel couldn't help but beam. "I wasn't that good at battling, but researching seems to be a lot easier to me... N-Not that battling isn't important too, even though you'd probably disagree... There's just no way I'll be as strong as Touya in terms of battling..."

"The sad truth that not everyone can become stronger..." N mused, staring at her again with that far-off, distant stare. "I..."

"Hmm, maybe... Definitely not at the same thing..." Bel's grin widened, spring green eyes closing as she laughed. "But that's why there are many talents out there. What we can't accomplish in one, we can go above and beyond in another. I may not be good at battling...or traveling... But I'll be a wonderful researcher and professor just like Dr. Araragi someday."

"How do you know?"

"I...don't..." Bel faltered a bit before perking right back up. "But if not that then something else! I'll find an amazing talent!"

"You seem so sure of yourself..." N observed. Bel wiped herself off, putting the towel aside before grabbing the bowl again. The soup was cooler now, and Bel checked to make sure it wasn't too cold. She offered him a spoonful. He took it without complaints. "How are you...?"

"I'm sure it's the same for you. Even if you can't be a hero like Touya is..." Bel paused to fed him once more. "There's something out there just as great that you can do... I'm sure of it."

N didn't respond at first. Bel kept feeding him until the bowl was empty and she set it aside, taking a deep breath. "Well, I think you've improved quite a bit from your previous condition. You can leave if you feel up to it. I haven't a doubt that Tabunne can take care of everything from here..."

"Touya..."

N's face was flushed again, though Bel somehow knew it wasn't from a fever as he turned to her. "How is...Touya?"

"I actually don't know. Last I saw, he was going to places with even stronger trainers than before..." Bel trailed off before chuckling. "Um, let me guess! You want to speak to him before you go, right? Because I can contact him with my Live Caster and you two can..."

"I can't talk to him." N immediately retorted quickly, his blush darkening. "I-I... I just wanted to know how he was. That's all. I don't want Touya to see me after..."

"I already said he'd forgive you, so you needn't worry about whatever happened with Team Plasma..."

"No." He was firm. "I've yet to reach his level. I can't just..."

Bel would be lying if she said she understood. But somehow, she did get what he was saying one some level.

"He's your friend, N. You don't need to prove _anything_ to him."

N paused, waiting for Bel to say more.

"Touya's only ever expected others to do their best, not reach any level. As long as you're passionate—and I'm sure you are—Touya doesn't need anything else. Friends aren't there to reach for, they're there to fall back on and look to. To support one another and helping out each other... That's what friends are there for." Bel took his hand, taking note of how cold it was and warming it up with her own. "You don't need to suffer or bottle everything up on your own... You can cry and spill everything to your friends if they want to. They won't be mad. If anything, they'll be happy that you trust them to not take advantage of your weaknesses, and no matter how weak you are, they'll always believe in you."

N's gaze was hidden behind green strands as he responded, voice near silent, "I worry about the people who believe in me..."

"I do, too, it's only natural to be a bit insecure. Perfection is impossible, y'know?" Bel laughed, unaware of how N flinched, though she did notice the slight tremor going through his body. "Oh, N? Sorry if I said something out of line again... I-I'm not too good with words... Then again, Cheren always said I talk enough for both him and Touya... H-Hahaha..."

"I talk a bit myself." N shook his head. "I don't mind listening for a change..."

"Oh, good! Friends always talk and listen to one another when the other needs it! See?" Bel swung their connected hands a bit with a laugh. "We're such good friends already, N! It's not defective at all!"

N's lips just barely quirked upwards, though he still wasn't looking at her. "Thank you, Bel-san..."

Bel's smile was bright and warm. "No problem."

"You know, after losing everything, Touya actually saved me..." he began, adjusting his cap and pulling it down only slightly. "I figure to return the favor, I should find a reason for this existence he felt the need to salvage... At first, I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do...and to be honest, I'm still not..."

"That's fine!" Bel exclaimed as she helped him to his feet from her bed. "If someone as clumsy as me can do it, so can you! You'll probably do something truly great, too!"

"You as well." N replied, gripping her hand just a bit tighter as she helped him walk. "I'm feeling much better... But Tabunne and the others might still be worried about me."

"Probably... I really have to record all of this for my research... I-I hope you don't mind, N! But today was a really fascinating day... I wonder if I'll make more discoveries as a researcher..." Bel bit her lip slightly as she trembled with excitement. "I haven't felt this fulfilled in a long, long time..."

"It's fine... I feel the same..."

Bel laughed as their hands drifted apart and N opened the door for her. Bel couldn't help but squeal when she noticed that Pokémon were gathered all around her house now, with Tabunne immediately walking up to N.

"Thank you." N stated, patting her. "I shouldn't have doubted you, Tabunne."

Tabunne purred and pushed into his hand, beaming sweetly up at him and N couldn't help but return the smile. He has trouble expressing himself with people like her, Bel thought though she smiled at him anyway. But that might have been because he was just so comfortable with Pokémon and compensated.

"If you don't feel ready to talk to Touya, that's fine." She called out to him, earning him to straighten and stare back. "Just know that there are people who care for you, okay? Not just people, but the Pokémon as well... Touya's no different. He's your friend after all, just like me!"

Bel wasn't prepared for the smile N gave her and she nearly fell back in surprise. A smile that understood you as far as you wanted to be understood, and a smile that believed in you as you would like to believe in yourself. A rare smile with a quality of eternal reassurance.

"Bel-san," he called, dipping his hat in a polite bow. "I wish the best of you. I must leave."

"W-What are you going to do, N?" she babbled, skipping after him. "I-I mean, are you going to...?"

"I'm pursuing the truth..." Then he added, as if it were an afterthought, "And I'm going to find my father."

"O-Oh..." _So he really has gone missing..._ "Good luck..."

"Flimsy, but I need it, I suppose... I shouldn't be doing this, but I think I have to..." Bel didn't get it, but that was alright. It didn't exactly feel like something she was meant to get. "You've inspired me, Bel-san. For that, I'll be eternally grateful. Give Dr. Araragi my best wishes if you can."

"O-Of course!" she exclaimed, blushing from embarrassment. "But feel free to visit! I'm sure Dr. Araragi and you will have a lot to talk about and teach one another..."

N only nodded. "As for Touya... I'll definitely see him again. When I'm ready. I'll also..."

Bel beamed, stopping as he continued to walk before waving. "Tell Touya...that if he needs a friend, Cheren and I will always be available... The same goes for you, N."

N looked back at her one last time. "Farewell, friend."

And just like that, the Pokémon gathered about them dissipated, both Tabunne and N gone along with the others. Bel was left alone by her cabin and she could only sigh before heading back inside to record her findings.

Afterwards, she turned on the Live Caster, contacting a familiar face with brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes that she had always admired.

"Hey, Touya...? You wouldn't believe what happened today..."


End file.
